Stake your claim
by thousand-miles
Summary: With Red refusing to see her, Lizzie barges into his home drunk. She's ready to stake her claim. Part 5 in Lunchbox series.


**Title:** Stake your claim

 **Author:** thousand-miles

 **Rating:** K

 **Disclaimer:** just playing with these characters. Don't own anything.

 **Summary:** With Red refusing to see her, Lizzie barges into his home drunk. She's ready to stake her claim. Part 5 in Lunchbox series.

 **A/N:** Well here is part 5 of the Lunchbox series. Kinda expected this one to be the final of this series. I think it can be. Thank you for all the reviews and follows for part 1-4. I hope you will enjoy this one too. I'm having a lot of fun writing this one. Probably because of the subject matter :-D Reviews of course are greatly appreciated.

 **Stake your claim**

Normally picking a lock was easy for her. Now, in her inebriated state, it was far from easy. She was probably far from silent either. It made her wonder why there was still no one at the door. Dembe was always very vigilant. Red too. They could have opened the door for her already. Maybe she should have rung the bell, but then she wouldn't have the element of surprise. Finally she succeeded in opening the lock. She leaned against the door for a moment to make sure she was steady before she threw open the door. She heard Meera's words again. It was time for her to get her man back. She giggled at that. She was going to get her man back and no one was going to stop her. Nodding to herself she walked into the house. She'd expected Dembe to greet her but once again there was no one. Then she heard soft sounds. She walked carefully, with a hand on the walls to keep her steady, to the room the sounds were coming from. If she hadn't been drunk or had listened more closely she would have known what those sounds were. Instead Lizzie stormed into the room and found Red and a woman in a compromising position on the couch. They hadn't even noticed her presence yet Red was mostly covered by the woman who was straddling him. Her dress bunched up around her waist, his hands on her butt and the woman from what she could see was working on Red's dress shirt buttons while they hungrily kissed each other.

"Ssgets away from him." Lizzie slightly slurred, but neither seemed to have heard her. She walked up to the two, put her hand on the woman's bare shoulder and pushed her with all her strength away from Red. Since Lizzie was unsteady on her feet, the strength of her push left her tumbling forward against the other woman who in her turn was pushed off of Red on the couch.

With his mouth open Red watched the scene in front of him. Lizzie was partly sprawled over his lap and over Victoria and Victoria was half lying on his chest and on the couch. This was highly unexpected.

"Who are you?" Victoria yelled as she pushed Lizzie off of Red's lap so she could occupy her previous spot.

"I…." She looked confused for a moment as if she'd forgotten her words already. "Hisss woman." Lizzie countered. She was standing on her feet again, her arms crossed and tried glaring at the woman who was back on Red's lap again.

"Excuse me? You're his what?"

Lizzie looked at the woman who apparently felt no need to cover herself up. What did Red see in this blond bimbo? Was this really the kind of woman he wanted? She shook her head. Crouching down carefully Lizzie took the woman's shoes in her hand and with her other hand grabbed the woman's wrist. It wasn't easy to pull the woman from Red's lap, but she succeeded. However she couldn't stop her eyes from wandering over his lap, pausing on the sizeable bulge she saw. She swallowed thickly. "Gotta tell Meera." She murmured to herself before she giggled at her own silliness.

"What are you doing?" Victoria yelled again and struggled with the woman who had interrupted her play hour. She was being pushed towards the door and further away from the man on the couch. The woman had surprisingly more strength than expected for a drunk.

"He'sss not yourssss to play with." She forcefully pushed the blonde bimbo out of the house and slammed the door shut in front of her. Just to be sure she locked the door.

Raymond Reddington had seen a lot of things and had come to expect the unexpected. But this was beyond anything he'd ever expected. "My my Agent Keen. Quite a display." He was amused and surprised to see her and in this state too.

She locked eyes with Red and grinned a lopsided grin at him. She made her way back to him trying to put a bit of extra sway in her hips. That didn't go exactly as planned and her sexy walk turned more or less in to an awkward stumble on unsteady feet. Not to be deterred though she kept walking until she reached him. Feeling good about herself now that she'd thrown the blond out the door she knew she had him all to herself now. She tried to gracefully straddle him, but instead she fell into his lap. She pushed her finger against his chest. "Can't avoid me now, can you." She grinned proudly at him. She'd outsmarted him. She looked at his shirt and saw it was still partially opened. She slid a finger from his exposed neck down his chest until she encountered the first button.

Before she could go any further he grabbed her wrist. "What are you doing?"

She looked at him innocently. "Nothing." She sat down on his lap and moved her hips a bit. She grinned again. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Sthat your gun or are you happy to see me, Reddington?"

Red closed his eyes for a moment. He had to gain back control but that was far from easy with Lizzie practically grinding on his lap and whispering in his ear. How he wanted her and there was no way he could hide it from her, but he didn't want her like this. When she would be his, she was going to be sober and was going to remember every single moment. "Don't do this Lizzie." He groaned. He quickly put his hands on her hips and stilled her movement.

Both were silent for a moment. With the hands on her hips, Red felt the tension in Lizzie's body. He knew he was to blame for her current state, but he'd been hurt by the only person who could truly hurt him. It was his defence mechanism to close himself off. But here she was in his arms and he knew without a doubt that he would go to the end of the earth for her to be the man she needed him to be. Without her he was only half of a whole. His heart beat for her, his soul belonged to her, he was hers for however long she wanted him.

When she stayed silent too long he leaned his head back a bit to try and look at her. She had her head buried in his neck. She nuzzled his cheek.

"Missed you." She whispered against his neck before placing a soft kiss in his neck.

He gently caressed her back and felt her relax. He wondered if she was going to say something more. Maybe in her current state she would be more willing to answer some questions. "What are you doing here?"

"Staking my claim."

"Excuse me?"

She was back to stabbing his chest with her finger again. She kept her head buried in his neck. "Meera said..." She mumbled. She had a hard time remembering everything. "You're mine."

He really didn't understand her. Part of that was because she was mumbling but she also wasn't making any sense. He didn't know what Meera had to do with all of this. Before he could ask anything else she started mumbling again.

"You smell nice." She pushed her nose against his jaw. "And your voice." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sexy voice." She whispered. Then she giggled and moved her hips again.

He smiled at her giggling. He'd expected her to be very confrontational but instead drunk Lizzie turned out to be very sweet and giggly.

"Jeans!" Lizzie said and sat up straight for a second before laying her head back on his shoulder again.

"Jeans?" He asked her.

She nodded, her head moving against his shoulder. She yawned. She felt like sleeping. She felt nice, warm and relaxed. "Lunchbox in jeans." She mumbled. She was just going to close her eyes for a moment. She snuggled a bit closer and kissed his neck again. She sighed in contentment. "Love you."

His hands on her waist tightened when he heard her declaration and he was pretty sure his heart missed a beat. He was unsure of how to proceed but Lizzie solved that problem for him when he heard her soft snoring. He laughed softly. He moved his head slightly and kissed her hair. "Sweet dreams, sweetheart."

The End


End file.
